The Cramp TwinsIce Scream 2
by Cmlisboa
Summary: Remember the Cramp Twins episode "Ice Scream" the one where Wayne meets Little Johnny No Teeth; well it ended on such a cliff hanger that we the viewers have been wondering what happened after Little Johnny Teeth came to town. Well heres my vision on what happened to the Cramp Twins after that freaky cliffhanger.


**The Cramp Twins- Ice Scream 2**

Prologue

The last time on The Cramp Twins, Lucien and Tony tricked Wayne into believing dumb radishes were the teeth of Little Johnny No Teeth! Unfortunately Wendy figured out their scheme and Tony's plan was foiled, that is until the real Johnny No Teeth comes to the neighbour hood as an ice cream man bringing carnage into the lives of the good children of Soap City…and Wayne.

**Chapter 1**

Our story continues one week later in the home of our favourite twins; its a typical regular Sunday morning in the Cramp home, that's is except that Mrs Cramp is looking for Wayne and she cant seem to find him, she looks around every inch and every corner of his room but no sign

Mrs Cramp: Wayne! Come out here mister!

It isn't until she found him curled up by the corner of her laundry laboratory, shaking in fear holding a blanket and an empty box of sugar tarts by his side.

Mrs Cramp: Come on Wayne! It's time to go outside

Wayne: NOOOO!

Mrs Cramp: You have to get some fresh Wayne, you've been here for seven days now

Wayne: Nah-ah Mum! What if Johnny No Teeth is after me!

Mrs Cramp: For the last time Wayne, Johnny No Teeth doesn't exist

Wayne: But I saw him Mum! With my very eyes, he had wet gyms and he tried to catch me!

Mrs Cramp: You're disillusional Wayne

She said as she dragged Wayne out from the cold corner and into the living room

Wayne: No Mum! He's mean and he has no teeth!

Mr Cramp: Is he still worrying over that Johnny No Teeth thing again?

Mrs Cramp: Yes and frankly it's getting out of hand

Mr Cramp: You know sugar mop I think our Wayne has a point

Mrs Cramp: What?

Mr Cramp: I mean it's been all over the paper this morning, it's says that all the children in this neighbour hood are too afraid to go out because of the legend that is Johnny No Teeth

Mrs Cramp: This better not last long because who knows, maybe he is real, after all Lucien did tell me he saw someone who had no teeth just like Wayne said.

Later on Lucien is at Tony's house figuring out the mystery behind Johnny No Teeth

Tony: But it couldn't have been him Lucien, I made him up remember!

Lucien: I know Tony, but he was there, you saw him and I saw him so it couldn't have been our imaginations cause everyone saw him as well

Tony: Maybe it was him, and all that stuff I said his teeth growing was true who knows where they could be growing

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, it was Tony's mother Lily

Lily: Oh there you boys are, I thought because you've been in there for so long I made you snacks

Tony: You know anything about Johnny No Teeth do you ?

Lily: You Know I don't think that man you saw days was him Tony

Tony: Are you sure?

Lily: I'm sure, now lets open these curtains it's like night time in here

Meanwhile a boy was asking his mother if it was safe to go out, when he went out into the streets to play ball, a thick fog suddenly covered the entire streets. The boy was lost as he couldn't see where he was, he fell silent until he was shocked by the sound of a bell and he saw a misty shadow of a man in a bicycle peddling in the depths of the fog. The boy shock and shivered as the tune of Brahm's Lullaby echoed through the mist. Suddenly a the dark figure of Johnny No Teeth came out of the mist with a toothless grin on his face, the boy's face turned a shade of white as Johnny pedalled quickly towards him in order to grab hold of him. As the fog began to clear up the very next second there was no sign of Johnny or the boy at all, there was only the ball that rolled in place of where the boy stood.

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, there was a traffic jam of the cars of parent's cars who were taking their kids to school, it wasn't long till the kids were dropped off at the school building. As Wayne and Lucien got out their dad's car Mr Cramp asked

Mr Cramp: Are you sure you're ready to go out Wayne!

Wayne: I'm sure am Dad I'm a good boy

Wayne said as he went out the car in his armoured waist coat, shoulder blades, leg blades, helmet and trusty bag of weapons to keep Johnny from attacking at him

After a long day of school, Miss Hissy announced that class was dismissed when Wayne jumped up a shouted

Wayne: Wait Miss Hissy! Could we stay here just a little longer?

Miss Hissy: Wayne, ah are you really serious?

Boy: Yes Miss Hissy

Girl: Could you teach us some more

Boy#2: Keep us in after school ?

Girl#2: I want to wash the chalk board

Miss Hissy: Children, children! Please, I know you're all terrified right now which is why you'll taking a interest in learning, but believe me Bradley's sudden disappearance is nothing to do with the Johnny No Teeth business.

Wendy: (Yawn) You're still scared of the whole Joey No Teeth thing?

Lucien: It's Johnny No Teeth, and of course Wendy we saw him!

Wayne: Yeah!

Wendy: Well it's your little swamp friend who that started all this, that could have been anyone!

Lucien: You know what, you're such a selfish girl, if you stopped encouraging Wayne to keep torturing us than he wouldn't have told that story!

Wendy: Like it's my fault Johnny came to the neighbour hood in the first place Nature Boy!

Miss Hissy: Settle down you two, there will be no more debating of this outrageous conspiracy

Lucien and Wendy sat right down glaring at each other with bitter envy

That very evening, the children were just coming out of their houses for the first time since the horrifying event however they were under the protective eyes of their parents who have formed a neighbour hood watch. Lucien and Tony were up that same tree they've been hanging at since before the whole Johnny nightmare.

Tony: I hope Marko is okay, do you he's scared too?

Lucien: No I'm sure he's at some other neighbour hood or something

Tony: No Lucien Marko would never leave us in a time like this, never

The children were playing and talking when Wayne spoke up in a loud voice

Wayne: Hey people! Listen…Guys!….I just want to say…

The children were ignoring Wayne until Wendy shouted out

Wendy: SHUUUTTT UUUPPPP!….…

All of the sudden the children went quiet

Wendy: Thank you

Wayne: Now we're all sick and tired of this No Teeth guy in our neighbourhood are we?

Boy: Yeah!

Wayne: And are we just gonna stand here while he keeps us from enjoying our summer?

Children: No!

Wayne: That's why the next time he comes here, we're going gonna his gummy face in! Now who's with me!

Children: Yeah!

Wayne: I cant hear you! WHOS WITH ME!

Children: YEAH!

Suddenly the children's battle cry was interrupted by the sound of Brahm's Lullaby, the children and their parents turned around to see it was non other than Johnny

Johnny No Teeth: Muhahahahahahaha! Ah this place brings back so many memories, Oh hello boys and girls you want a screw ball? Its on the house!

Mr Cramp: You leave our children alone you creep!

Woman: Yeah get out of our town or else we'll call the cops!

Johnny No Teeth: My my are you a testy one are, Hahahaha how about you taste a bit of gum!

As Johnny grabbed hold of the woman in a attempt to kiss her till the woman's daughter went up to him and said

Girl: Leave my mummy alone you brute

Johnny turned around to see that the little girl had a striking resemblance to the same girl who let her ice cream melt in the road years ago. Johnny took hold the girl while she kicked and screamed for help.

Johnny No Teeth: You!, if you haven't let your ice cream melt in the street I would have a full set of teeth, but now that I got you I can take yours

Woman: You put down my daughter, your pity incident wasn't her fault!

Johnny No Teeth: You back off you hag! I just wanna hold her some more and maybe give her some tasty treats!

Boy: You leave her alone grandpa gyms!

Boy#2: Lets get him!

Soon the children raged at him with bats and rackets in theirs hands to defend themselves. But Johnny jumped back on his bike and rode off leaving a cloud of thick smoke around him. The children were dazzled by the fog that covered up the air they couldn't see Johnny rode up to them in such a speed, not even Wayne could defend himself. Johnny rode out of the fog carrying a huge sacking , he turned around and shouted

Johnny No Teeth: So long suckers! Hahahahaha

As the fog of smoke cleared the children have disappeared, the parents were shocked to see what he have done. Lucien and Tony climbed down the tree in horror, everyone was gone in a fog of smoke and not even Lucien in his schism could comprehend this

Tony: Lucien, we got to do something, today Soap City, tomorrow the world probably

Lucien: Sure Tony, but first I want to some investigation into this madness. Mum could you do me and Tony a favour

Mrs Cramp: Sure thing Lucien, as long as you bring Wayne back

Lucien: Don't worry Mum we will, (whisper) we better not save Wayne, it'll be for the best.

**Chapter 3**

That night Mrs Cramp was driving the boys over to the Soap City Ice Cream factory which was going to close in 20 minutes. When they got there Mrs Cramp asked

Mrs Cramp: There we are, the ice cream factory but are you sure you want to be here it's a private place and it's closing

Lucien: Don't worry mother, we'll be safe we're just out to do found something out

Mrs Cramp: Well I hope you don't get into any trouble I'll stay right here

Lucien: Okay Mum

Shortly afterwards while Mrs Cramp wasn't looking Lucien and Tony climbed over the fence to the factory, while Mrs Cramp was shouting their names Lucien and Tony were sneaking past the security guard, while he wasn't looking they crept through the door of the factory and as the security guard shut the door without realising there were two boys inside Lucien and Tony walked through the suburban emptiness of the factory

Tony: Are you sure you know what you're doing Lucien?

Lucien: I'm sure by my name is Lucien Cramp, now hand me that flashlight

As Tony gave Lucien the flashlight, they walked together through the dark hallways of the factory

Tony: Wow, who knew an ice cream factory would be so scary

Lucien: Be strong Tony

Tony: What are we doing here anyway?

Lucien: I just want to find out more about Johnny

Lucien and Tony walked though the chambers when suddenly Lucien found a door marked "Employee Records" fortunately for him it was foolishly opened . He went inside to look through the drew which he opened using a coat hanger.

Tony: What are you doing?

Lucien: I'm looking for Johnny's records but I cant seem to find any

Tony: Well why would they hire a homostadial toothless manic like Johnny anyway

Lucien; Well I found Marko's

Toby: Well what does it say

Lucien: Hmm it says he hasn't been in work for ages

Toby: Poor Marko, you don't think that Johnny done something to him

Lucien: I don't think so Tony?

Suddenly there was a sound of bitter laughter, Lucien and Tony turned around to see that it was Johnny by the door on his bike

Johnny No Teeth: Did you boys come down for some ice cream? Then come get it!

Tony: It's JOHNNY! RUN FOR IT!

As quick as they can Lucien and Tony ran towards the doors, right pass Johnny with his eyes red with anger. Pretty soon He pedalled after them in a Scooby Doo styled chase scene. They kept hiding from him but Johnny just catch up to them without a doubt. Lucien and Tony just lost him in the flavour room.

Lucien: Zoinks Tony!, like do you think he lost us?

Tony: How should I know!

But out the blue, Johnny's voice echoed through the room

Johnny No Teeth: Hahahaha Here's Johnny!

Than all of a sudden a large cloud a thick smoke covered the room and Lucien and Tony fall unconscious to the floor. When they woke up they discovered they were in a strange room where all the other children from the neighbour hood where tied up in a waxy substance with most of their teeth missing , as though they were ripped out of their gums

Tony: Where are we Lucien?

Johnny No Teeth: You're in my lair, little boy!

Lucien: Okay, we just want to know what you're up to Johnny!

Johnny No Teeth: Okay, you see I've taken these children to my secret lair at the creaming room where I took your friend's teeth out so I can use them as my own! Hahahaha!

Lucien: You're sick!

Johnny No Teeth: Thank you, you know I really owe you guys a favour because if it weren't for you no one would know the name "Johnny No Teeth" hahahaha!

With that he picked a pair of pliers

Johnny No Teeth: Now open wide and say AAAAAAAARRRRRHHHH!

Tony: You wont get away with this No Teeth!

Tony ran and turned to the ice cream cart and picked up 10 ice cream cones

Tony: Eat this demon!

He threw a cone right at Johnny's face which made Johnny snap

Johnny No Teeth: Ah! Don't you know ice cream is bad for your teeth! AARRGGHH!

Tony: Than why did you become an ice cream man than!

Johnny chased Tony around the room with the pliers in his hands, as Tony ran for his life throwing ice cream cones at Johnny there was still no escaping the wrapt of Johnny. But as luck could have it Wayne broke free from that sticky substance (which was caramel btw) As Johnny drew closer to Wayne, Wayne tripped him up and he fall with his pair of pliers flying out of his hand

Lucien: Never thought I say this; but good job Wayne

Wayne: No problem

Tony: Now we're calling the cops on you gummy boy!

Lucien: Not necessarily Tony! You see Johnny No Teeth couldn't possibly be a real person it had to be someone out to trick us

Tony: But who could it be?

Lucien: Well I guess we're about to fin out Tony

Lucien ripped off the mask of Johnny and who better for him to turn out to be Marko

Everyone: MARKO!

Marko: Hi everyone

Tony: Marko, you're Johnny No Teeth?

Marko: Well , yes exactly I am Johnny No Teeth Tony

Lucien: But why Marko? Why did you do this?

Marko: Well I wanted to teach your brother a lesson

Lucien: So you removed everyone's teeth

Marko: Well not exactly Lucien; it all started when I heard Tony's scary story I thought to use this opportunity to get back at your brother, so I quit work for a while, put on a mask and carry with me tanks of sleepy gas I got from the dentists. When the time was right I scarred the kids which was hard for me to do because I like you guys so much; well except for Wayne of course. Anyway I would take you guys to the ice cream factory and imprison you there in caramel

Lucien: And their teeth?

Marko: I didn't take their teeth but I did cover their teeth in fake plastic gums and knock them out with the sleepy gas so they wouldn't know I stick plastic on their teeth, and that pile of teeth over there, they're just dumb radishes

Tony picked up one of the radishes and took a bite out of it

Tony: He's right Lucien

Marko: And I could have gotten away with it too, if it haven't been for you meddling kids!

Wayne: But you did get away with it Marko, I'll promise not to take people's ice cream again!

Marko: Well with that said, Who wants Ice Scream!

Soon Marko and the kids got together at Wayne's place for a screw ball

Lucien; You really had us shocked there Marko

Marko: Yeah I'm sorry

Wendy: You see I knew there was no Johnny No Teeth

Tony: Wow Marko those fake gums really look realistic

He said looking at Marko's toothless gums

Marko: Oh those aren't fake Tony, they're real

Tony: What?

Marko: You see I had an accident as a child where I lost all my lost all my teeth, and I wear a pair of dentures everyday

Lucien: Just like Johnny No Teeth

Marko: One time I even dumb radishes for substitute

The children gasped in shock of what they heard

Marko: Well I got to go, see you later alligators

With that Marko walked through the walls; everyone couldn't believe their eyes, they looked out the window to see Marko up in the sky on his bike. He rode of into the night never to be seen or heard from again!

**The End?**


End file.
